By My Side
by FallingStars15
Summary: AU. Because the one by his side when summer rains, leaves fall, winter snows, and cherry blossom petals flutter . . . was her. Inspired by the anime's 15th ending song Kimi to, Kare to, Boku to, Kanojo to, translated as You and He, I and She. [Natsu Lucy]
1. Stars in Her Eyes

***SPRING ARC***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **1: Stars in Her Eyes**

**NATSU**

With both hands in pockets, I take time strolling on a wooden bridge near my home. The cold afternoon breeze joins the warm rays of the setting sun as it hit both sides of my face and gently ruffles my spiky salmon-pink hair. The verdant field around me is tinted with gold; the waters below sparkle like stars on a dark night.

A pair of brown eyes flashes across my mind.

I stop, remembering a past memory.

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_ Wearing my backpack on both shoulders, a sixteen-year-old me was running frantically in the crowded hallway. It was my first day of school and I was already late on my classes. _

_ I quickly dodged the other students on my way as they annoyingly shouted at me._

_ I just grinned at them._

_ "Sorry!"_

_ As I turned around a right corner, I bumped into a blonde-haired girl, causing her to lose her balance and fall down, along with the books she was carrying._

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I told her. When I was about to continue my run to the classroom, I took one last glance at her._

_ With my conscience building up inside me, I helped her get up._

_ "Thank you," she softly muttered as I handed the books to her._

_ Scratching my head, I childishly grinned at her. _

_ "I'm Natsu, and you are?"_

_ "Lucy. Call me Lucy."_

_ At a moment, I looked at her. Despite of the eyeglasses that covered her pretty, brown eyes, I could see that they were shining, like stars in a galaxy._

_ And, even though I had caused a problem to her, she smiled at me, almost shyly._

_ "Um…" her voice lingered in the air for a few confusion on her face, she continued, "Are you going to be late for your class?"_

_ At the mention of the word "late", I was brought back to reality._

_ "Oh crap! I'm late!"_

_ I was on frantic mode again._

_ I quickly ran to the other end of the corridor. Then, I turned to her again and shouted._

_ "Nice to meet you, Luigi!" _

_ "It's Lucy, baka…" she softly said to my retreating figure. _

_ Her face was slightly pink from anger._

_ At the distance, I smiled. _

_ "I know."_

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

Lucy.

That name has been engraved on my mind for the past four years.

I look up at the purple-pink streaked sky, not knowing sadness and longing is evident in my eyes.


	2. The Sakura Petals (part 1)

**Chapter 2: The Sakura Petals **

**Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

_ The first day of school was finally over. Many of my classmates in my last class had been preparing to go home, but I was not in the mood for that._

_ I was alone now in the room. Sighing, I faced the window beside me, looking at the school grounds with teachers and students walking. I found a few groups of friends laughing each other's hearts out. _

_ "Glad for them," I mumbled to myself._

_ Ever since my father left, there's a part of me that had changed._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_I was ten years old back then._

_ I had often remember of him playing with me after his work, or sometimes, going to the park and eating ice cream while watching sunsets. He taught me how to read and write before I went to kindergarten. He scolded me one time when he knew that after teaching me names of different things, I only knew by heart the words that represent food._

_ One day, I woke up and found out that he was not in the house. I only thought at that time that he possibly went to work very early that day. _

_ I waited for him that afternoon, after which we would go buy fireworks and light them up at night, like he promised me the other day. I waited and waited and waited, until I had slept._

_ The next morning, he hadn't come home. The next day, too. I started to worry. I tried searching for him in the neighborhood, then in the town until the police came and helped me look for my father. _

_ After two months of searching, they reported that there's no trace of him and they felt sorry for me._

_ That was when I realized that my loved ones had left me._

_ I finished my elementary schooling with the help of my teachers. I became independent, trying small part-time jobs for my age to take care of my food and basic needs, until I reached this last year of my high school._

_ I did my best to forget the loneliness my past had brought me. I put on a happy face every time, earning me friends along the way._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_ Staring at the school grounds below, I noticed Lucy sitting on a bench. For a second, I thought that she looked up at me. I realized that she was looking up at the building, like a new student would, and was surveying the surroundings around her. _

_ She smiled, almost sadly._

_ I tidied my things and put them inside my bag, ready to go._

_ I silently hoped that I would see her, and maybe, accompany and make friends with her. _

_ However, as I reached the grounds, I saw her retreating figure at a distance._

_ I noticed that she was also taking a route to my house, and I silently followed her. She didn't notice me._

_ The path from our school was lined up with pink cherry blossom trees that was fully bloomed that time. The wind blew, the sakura petals flutter and some fell on the ground, making a light dance in the spring air. The scene before me was breathtaking._

_ I heard humming coming in front of me._

_ A moment later, she was singing. I was a bit surprised at first, and had stopped walking for a second._

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_ So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope._

_ Her voice was sweet and melodic, maybe more beautiful than an angel's. It was full of her emotions at the moment. A few sakura petals fell on her hair, but she didn't notice it._

_ Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_ My trance stopped when she made a right turn around the corner. Luckily, she was a bit sloppy and didn't see me. I sighed in relief that she did not have a chance to label me as a stalker._

_ I realized that I was way beyond the corner where I was supposed to turn._

_ I watched her made another turn, disappearing from my sight. _

_Then I decided to make my way back and go directly home._

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note:<strong> Thank you, my readers! Your favorites, follows, reviews, and simply reading inspire me to write more. ;-)


	3. The Sakura Petals (part 2)

**Chapter 2: The Sakura Petals**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

_ After my last class, I got out of the classroom, preparing on my way home, but decided against it. It was a beautiful day to pass a certain moment of feeling my first taste of freedom._

_ I noticed a lovely-looking bench under a sakura tree on school grounds. I sat there, looking up at its branches. The blossoming flowers were very pretty, just like the painting in my home._

_ The first day of my last year in high school was officially over. I was overwhelmed due to the fact that it was my first time to study in a real school! I was homeschooled until recently, when my father permitted me, only for making me promise that I would run the company and marry the son of a known business friend of him. I felt shivers at that thought. _

_ I was always scared of my father, ever since he changed after my mother passed away._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_I was ten that time._

_ He had always ignored me whenever I tried to talk to him, and scolded me when I became persistent._

_ Sometimes, I would hide and pretend that I ran away, hoping to see him getting worried about me. But it never happened._

_ Years passed by, and I grew up, thinking that my father did not care for me at all. He was always working. He loves his work more than he loved me._

_ I always longed for my mother. She was always so sweet, caring and kind. I loved her very much. _

_ Everyday, I wished that she was alive and if it would happen, our family would go back to once it was._

_ But it could never happen._

_ Surprisingly, one day, my father called me up in his office. There was no way he would remember my birthday now. A little part of me hoped that he would._

_ Entering the room, I greeted him and he told me the offer._

_ "You would be going to a school next year, if only you would go to college abroad, take a management course, run the company, and marry a son of a friend of mine. It would make our business expand later on."_

_ I tried to protest, but he only looked down at me with his cold eyes. He explained that he was giving me a favor to make me realize what life was in the outside._

_ Trying my best to hold back my tears, I nodded at him and excused myself. Once I was out the door, I ran as fast as I could to my room and cried my heart out._

_ I woke up the next day, deciding to look at things on the brighter side. _

_ "Sure, I would marry someone who I even did not know and love, and run the company even though I did not want it, but my father had given me a year to study in a real school! I would meet people exactly my age, make friends for the first time, and possibly, meet my first and true love."_

_ "Erase the last phrase, Lucy," told myself. There's no way I could fall in love with someone and leave him afterwards._

_ I continued, "and possibly, experience my first heartbreak."_

_ Argghhh! My mind was not helping me right now._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_The school I was studying in, Fairy Academy, was like our home back there. It was huge, with four floors and a wde gate. Many trees and shrubs were everywhere, and of course, there were many students like me! _

_ I remembered a boy named Natsu who had bumped into me before my first class, a girl named Levy who, like me, loved reading books, our student council president named Erza who was beautiful and a bit strict, and her vice president named Mira who had a very kind heart that equaled her beauty._

_ I noticed the sky becoming a little darker and the sun slowly lowered itself down the horizon. I stood up, decided to go home._

_ As I walked, I marveled at the sight of cheery blossom trees fully blooming. I'd never seen it in real life before until this day. I was happy that I felt free, like the petals that were dancing in the spring afternoon breeze as they were falling slowly to the ground._

_ Few seconds later, I found myself singing one of my favorite songs._

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note:<strong> My dear readers, I apologize for forgetting to mention in the previous chapter that the song was "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. I'm sorry. :-)


	4. The Spring Pair

**Chapter 3: The Spring Pair**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

_ "Why me?"_

_ My face was filled with confusion as I asked him – my "partner" – his reason why he picked me. "I'm not good at singing! And…and…" I trailed off, thinking of the possible reasons to decline his offer._

_ "Come on, Lucy! I heard you singing the other day when you were going home. Your voice is not golden, but it will do!" he told me with his thumbs up._

_ "Oh no, I thought nobody heard me that time," I said, both hands covering my embarrassed face. _

_ Feeling a little bit of sadness, I continued, "And…that hurts, you know." _

_ He laughed. "Hahahaha! That's why I chose you, Luce. You are a weirdo," he grinned happily at me._

_ I shot him a glare that caused shivers running down his spine._

_ He gulped._

_ "But you are also sweet, nice, um…." he nervously looked around the park where they were sitting while thinking some of the nice words to say to avoid my wrath._

_ I laughed._

_ He looked at me, my hands holding my stomach, and my face showing no signs of anger that was there moments ago._

_ When I regained her breath, I wiped off a tear. _

_ "Stop it, Natsu! You're embarrassing me…Alright. I'll be your partner in singing," I sincerely smiled at him._

_ Then, I was surrounded by his warm hug. I heard him say, "Thank you, Lucy."_

_ He let go of me and said, "Let's work hard together!"_

_ "Okay!" I replied._

_ Silently, we watched the sunset before us, feeling contented and happy with each other's presence._

* * *

><p>*<strong>END Of SPRING ARC*<strong>


	5. Summer's Raindrops (part 1)

**Writer's Note:** Before anything else, I just want to thank you all for your continued support... *cries tears of joy* especially FlyingDoll4 and BlueCross03 , ImAKawaiiOtato, FallingPixels, nico2883, AztecBrat, Charlotte621, jessclockwork, Kyoufu, TheEnderKat, and IdentityCrisis.03...And all of those who are reading ths..:-D

I hope you enjoy this story. The fun will start soon... ;-)

* * *

><p><strong> *SUMMER ARC*<strong>

**Chapter 4: Summer's Raindrops**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

**NATSU**

_ "Good morning, Luce!" I grinned at her, only to notice that a pillow was thrown at my face._

_ "Natsu! You are trespassing! Get out!" she yelled from her bed._

_ "It's not nice, Lucy. I'm your visitor, after all," my face looked a bit disappointed._

_ "I didn't invite you in my house. Geez, it's still early. We agreed to practice later in the afternoon, right?"_

_ "I have nothing to do until then...," he whined._

_ She sighed, "This is not a park or a carnival."_

_ "I have an idea!" I suddenly shouted, my eyes sparkling. "Let's practice now!"_

_ "But, it's still early in the morning. I was supposed to wake up at noon during weekends," she yawned._

_ "Lucy, every second is precious," I began lecturing, just like a teacher. "And we'll practice until your singing became good. If not, the old men will suffer if they heard your voice," I said, pulling her out of the bed._

_ "Hey! I'm not that bad!" she told me irritatingly, and then sighed. "Okay, you've won. I'll meet you at the park, just like yesterday."_

_ "That was settled. See you, later, Lucy!" I walked to the side of her bed and opened the window, and climbed onto it._

_ "Natsu…There's the door!" she said, pointing to it._

_ "I know. But I came in here, so I'll also get out through here." I jumped._

_Lucy's jaw dropped._

_ I heard her say, "Natsu...you're the weird one." _

_Moments later..._

_She handed me a piece of paper._

_ "Here is the list of good songs that I've thought. Pick two," she told me as she took a bite on her sandwich. "They are all my favorites."_

_ Facing each other, we were sitting on the grassy part of the park. The sun was nearly halfway across the sky; the fluffy white clouds floated freely, indicating that the weather was good – by then._

_ My brows were knitted together as I scanned the list on my hands._

_ After a few minutes of arguing which songs would be better, we finally agreed on the two. _

_ "Let's start with the first song. You are the first to sing, and I'm the next."_

_ "Okay."_

_ An hour later…_

_"'Cause I can't help falling in love…with you…" Lucy sang the last lyrics._

_Smiling, she turned to me and asked, "What do you think?"_

_ "That was good, Lucy!" I commented._

_ "Natsu, I hate you…You always tease me," she looked away with a pout on her face._

_ I lifted my hands in the gesture of surrender. Slightly blushing, I said, "Okay, I admit that your voice was…lovely." I looked up at the white sky above them. "I mean it." _

_ She turned to look at me, her face a little surprised. "Natsu…" There was happiness on her eyes, and she, too, gazed up. The clouds were everywhere and not a single trace of the blue sky was found._

_ Silence passed between us for about three seconds._

_ 3…_

_ 2…_

_ 1…_

_ Until I said, "But it's still not golden."_

_ ..._

_ I could sense Lucy's heart crack at those five words._

_ "Natsu!"_

_ Her face became furious, but it was soon filled with worry as small raindrops hit it._

_ "Is it raining?" she asked, opening her palm to check._

_ "Looks like it is," I confirmed. _

_ The clouds were gray now, and the rain slowly began pouring on us._

_ "Let's take a shelter, Luce." I held her hand and together, we ran to the nearest building._

* * *

><p><strong>End of P<strong>**art 1**


	6. Summer's Raindrops (part 2)

**Chapter 4: Summer's Raindrops**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**NATSU**

_ "Oh no, I wish I had brought an umbrella. But I didn't expect that it would rain in the first place," Lucy said, a little bit disappointed._

_ We were taking a shelter under an old, abandoned building near the park. The rain was pouring down heavily; the hot humid air swept by, leaving our clothes a little drenched._

_ "Ne, Natsu…" she said, attempting to start a conversation. "When you were singing back there, I think that you were dedicating the songs to someone. I can see that in your eyes," she teased me._

_ My face turned a deep shade of red, and I looked away._

_ Lucy laughed. _

_ "I knew it! Oh, I never thought you have had a sweetheart. So…who's the lucky girl?" she asked with a gleeful expression on her face._

_ I sighed, "She…have been missing for two years."_

_ "Oh. I'm…sorry, Natsu," she said sadly, trying to comfort me._

_ "Her memories with me keep me going. I…I dedicate these songs for her, hoping that someday, she will hear it, and…maybe, we will see each other again." I tried to smile, but a tear was now falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped it away, hoping she didn't see it._

_ "You really love her…"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "How did you two meet?" she asked curiously._

_ A little smile was on my face as I told her, "It's a typical story. It was raining one day. When I went outside a store, I saw her walked under the rain and carried a large bag in each of her hands. I hurried to her and shared my umbrella. Apparently, she forgot to bring one."_

_ "That's…sweet of you," she commented._

_ "Then we had a little conversation along the way. We found out that we go to the same school. We were ten years old by that time. After the encounter, we became good friends."_

_ "How cute! She was your childhood friend! I wish I had someone like that."_

_ "Why? Don't you have friends when you were young?"_

_ "Nope. I was homeschooled. This school year's my first time to go to a real school," she happily said._

_ I was surprised. "You quickly adjusted, didn't you?"_

_ "You are all nice people," she said, beaming at me._

_ Soon after, the clouds departed, revealing the clear blue sky behind them. The raindrops became tiny and light. The sun's rays outlined the edges of the clouds, making them silver-like, and shone upon the surrounding area._

_ "So, I guess, let's call it a day." She stretched her hands upward._

_ "I'll walk you home," I offered. "Do you mind? Besides, I have nothing else to do."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "We can practice along the way to improve your voice," I said, stifling a laugh._

_ "Natsu!" she angrily yelled at me._

_ As we walked together, a rainbow appeared above us._


	7. Gifts of Life

**Chapter 5: Gifts of Life**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-"-*<p>

**LUCY**

_"Lu-chan!" Happily waving her hand, a petite, blue-haired girl approached me. "Are you ready? Mira said you two would give the intermission soon."_

_"We're always ready," Natsu said, his fist up in the air._

_I laughed at his childish antics and said to her, "Thanks for the information, Levy-chan."_

_Nearly thirty senior citizens were sitting inside the large room. Their bright faces paid attention to the message of the student council president before them._

_Some students of the Fairy Academy were in the food and drinks section to prepare the snacks while others were sitting to accompany the elderly._

_I felt happy today._

_"Your smile's creepy, Luce."_

_I quickly turned to the boy beside me, "You gave me a heart attack, speaking all of a sudden."_

_He grinned at me and said, "Come on, we're being called now."_

_He held my wrist and we walked to the front of the room. We positioned themselves and tested for the microphones._

_"Hello, everyone!" I said brightly. "We're going to dedicate the songs to all of you. If you please, you can sing with us. Enjoy!"_

_He strummed his guitar, and I sang the first few lines._

_._

_"Someday We'll Know"_

_._

_[Lucy]_

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_._

_I looked at him, my eyes trying to tell him to go with the flow. He grinned._

_._

_[Natsu]_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_[Both]_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_._

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_[Lucy] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_[Natsu] __Why the sky is blue_

_[Both]_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_._

_[Lucy] __Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_[Natsu] __Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_[Lucy] __I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_[Both]_

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_._

_Someday we'll know_

_[Lucy] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_[Natsu] __Why the sky is blue_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_._

_Someday we'll know_

_[Natsu] __Why Samson loved Dalilah?_

_[Both] __One day I'll go_

_[Lucy] __Dancing on the moon_

_[Both] __Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you..._

_._

_[Both] __Open up the world_

_[Lucy]__I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_[Natsu] __Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_[Lucy] __If I can ask God just one question_

_[Both] __Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_._

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_[Natsu] __If love can move a mountain_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_[Lucy] __Why the sky is blue_

_[Both] __Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_[Natsu] __Why Samson loved Dalilah_

_[Both] __One day I'll go_

_[Lucy] __Dancing on the moon_

_[Both] __Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you..._

_We stared at each other a second too long and looked at the audience, smiling._

_"Now, another song. Please sing with us!" Natsu cheered._

_"Can't Help Falling In Love"_

_Both:_

_Oooh hooo oooh_

_Do doo doo_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Lucy:_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Natsu:_

_Like a river flows to the sea_

_So it goes some things are meant to be_

_Lucy:_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Natsu, (Lucy):_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (whole life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Lucy:_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I I can't I can't I can't help falling in love with you_

_Natsu, (Lucy)_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (whole life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you (loving you)_

_For I can't help falling in love_

_Falling in love with you_

_Lucy:_

_(Like a river flows that's the way it goes_

_I justcan't help falling in love with you)_

_Natsu:_

_Fallin in love with you_

_Lucy:_

_(Like a river flows that's the way it goes_

_I just can't help it falling in love with you_

_(my whole life too))_

_(I just can't help myself)_

_Natsu:_

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes_

_I just can't help it falling in love with you_

_I sang the last lyrics._

_'cause I can't help falling in love with you..._

_When the song ended, the audience clapped and we smiled and bowed before them._

_Natsu and I rested for a while. Erza approached us and said, "Well done, you two."_

_"Thanks!" Natsu grinned._

_"However, I have a request for the two of you. May you accompany those two seniors?" she asked, pointing at them. "They didn't have someone with them."_

_"Okay, Pres," we cheerfully said._

_I approached the one at the right and Natsu was on his way for the one at the left._

_._

_,_

_._

_"Hello, obaa-chan," I greeted the old lady beside me and smiled. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. How are you feeling now, obaa-chan?"_

_"I'm fine," she said, returning her smile. "You sang well."_

_"Thank you," I humbly replied. "What's your name, obaa-chan?"_

_"I'm Resha," she answered me. She looked up, a faraway look in her eyes. "I was also a singer back then," she said._

_I dreamily looked at her. "Wow! Really, obaa-chan? That was pretty nice."_

_"Yes, it is. Through singing, you can reach out the inner depths of your heart, and bring out your feelings along with the melody of the song," she told me, her eyes twinkling with delight._

_"I believe in that too! That was the reason why I sing," I agreed. "But apparently, I also love writing."_

_"Your voice was also lovely," the old woman commented._

_I blushed. Unconsciously, my eyes darted from Resha-chan to Natsu and back to her. "Um…thank you."_

_"You know, Lucy, my husband and I met at a singing competition. We were rivals back then," she chuckled. "But I won."_

_I couldn't help herself, I laughed. "Wow…your love story is cute! So, obaa-chan, what happened next?"_

_She continued, "We were in the last year of middle school when we competed. When I reached high school, I noticed that he was also there in my school. In fact, he turned out to be my classmate._

_"At first, we hated each other. We constantly competed with ourselves, and even argued on things that were not even about singing._

_"When our school hosted an inter-school singing competition, our teachers conducted an elimination round to determine who would represent the school. Only the two of us passed it. But, the day before the final round, I got a cold."_

_Lucy frowned, "That was bad."_

_The old lady laughed. "Yes, but only a part of it. When he knew that he was automatically the representative of the school, he backed out."_

_"Why?" she wondered._

_"He says it wasn't fair. Our teachers tried to pursue him, but he still didn't accept it."_

_"Then, our adviser told us that Belnika, a friend of mine who was the alternate, would represent the school and Haru and I would be making an intermission number, which is a song sung in duet."_

_I brightly smiled at the older woman, "In the end, you were even."_

_"Yes. During practice, we became friends. We talked about singing and we found out that we do share many interests together. Only our pride hindered us to be friends back then," she smiled._

_"That was romantic, obaa-chan!" I beamed at her._

_The old lady happily smiled at me. "Haru…he looked like your young man when he were at your age," she said while glancing at the place where Natsu and an old man were. "Only his spiky hair was not pink, but silver."_

_"Huh?" I asked, a bit confused. When I realized what the lady had meant, my face got pink. "Um…Natsu is…he's not my boyfriend. We're friends."_

_I added, "And, he likes someone else…his childhood friend."_

_The old lady's face looked a bit down. "Oh, I thought... but you two looked like a couple while singing."_

_I genuinely smiled at her. "That must only be him. He is in love with her. But me?" I pointed to myself while shaking my head no. "I'm clueless about love."_

_"Don't worry, my dear. You'll soon experience it," she said, winking at me._

_I didn't know if I would be happy or thrilled or frightened with her response._

***END OF SUMMER ARC***

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note<strong>: The songs above are titled "Someday We'll Know" by Mandy Moore featuring Jonathan Foreman, and "Can't Help Falling in Love" from Lilo and Stitch soundtrack. I also borrowed the characters of Haru, Resha and Belnika in Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. xD

See you next time!


	8. Fallen Leaves

***FALL**** ARC***

**Chapter 6: Fallen Leaves**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

Walking down the leaf-covered road to my home, I constantly hear a crackling sound that fills the autumn air every time I step on the fallen, wilted brownish-green leaves. The chill afternoon breeze sweep by my face. I reminisce a certain memory in that exact same place, and seconds later, I find myself smiling.

* * *

><p>*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

_"I always hang out in Lucy's apartment ever since...I don't remember exactly when. Do you remember, Happy? I think it was when we were practicing for the outreach. But then, even after the school project, I always go to her home. Maybe because I feel comfortable and at home there. Maybe because she's fun to have around. Or maybe I am happy when she's by my side," I told my cat, Happy, who was trailing behind me._

_"I like her, but not in the way you think, Happy. She's always smiling, always...herself. She would occasionally throw things at me and got furious when I was climbing at her window at very unexpected moments. But she always forgive me. She's really pretty weird._

_"Lucy is Lucy, and I like her for that._

_"Don't get me wrong. I didn't love her. Okay, that was too harsh. I mean, I love her, as a best friend would, but..." my voice trailed off._

_I took a deep breath, tried to relax my mind, and continued, "I love Lis. Always. But ever since Lucy came into my life, everything felt different. I feel...home."_

_A little smile formed in my lips._

_"Aye!" Happy meowed._

_Unknowngly, a figure appeared to be trailing us at a distance._

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

_Natsu happily turned back and waved his hands to me, and said "Goodbye!". He gently closed the door and left together with his pet cat._

_I waited for a few seconds._

_Smiling mischievously, I said to myself, "Time to put my plan into action!"_

_I silently opened the door, peeked my head outside to look at them, and followed them to their house._

_I must be careful. I could not afford to be caught._

_So, I hid behind an abandoned alley when the road is straight ahead, behind a trashcan fully dumped of garbage and did my best to cover my nose with both hands to avoid smelling the not-so-fragrant odor when the two turned around a corner, and when they reached a tree-lined path, I hid behind one tree at a time._

_'Oh, this is getting exciting...and dangerous,' I thought._

_I had to make my way as quietly and cautiously as possible, thanks to the sound the fallen leaves made whenever I stepped on them. To make the sound I made go unnoticed, I tried to step whenever he steps._

_Along the way, I heard a few of Natsu's stories about me, like how we started to get along well (and I laughed silently whenever he asked Happy, 'how could he be so childish?' I thought), how he felt comfortable and happy when I'm around (I blushed at that moment) and how I throw things at him - the reason why I followed him at the first place so I could make revenge for what he did._

_I didn't hear the rest of Natsu's monologue because various scenarios filled my head at once. I imagined myself sitting at his sofa and feeling at home at his place - like a queen - and him, with his wide open mouth, and bulging eyes staring at me, a shocked expression written all over his face. Or maybe I was opening his refrigerator, then picking his favorite food, and eating deliciously as he begged that he would have some left._

_I chuckled silently, making myself lose my concentration at the moment, and the withered leaves made a loud, crackening sound when I accidentally step out of rhythm with Natsu's footsteps._

_Noticing the sound, Natsu suddenly stopped walking and glanced behind, and fortunately, I was hidden from his view by a tree. I heard his low voice muttering, "Maybe it was because of the wind," and his footsteps continued._

_I exhaled a grateful sigh of relief._

_I was about to continue to walk behind another tree when my right foot tripped on a stone that was hidden by some leaves._

_And I fell down to the path, head-first._

_"Ow!" I yelped in pain._

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

_I heard a shout a few meters behind me, and I turned my back, only to see my bestfriend on the center of the road, the leaves and dirt sticking on her hair and clothes and touching a small, pinkish bump forming on her forehead._

_She looked at me, wide-eyed._

_But for me, it was my turn to be surprised._

_"Lucy? Why are you here?" I asked, rushing to her side and helped her get up. "Are you okay?"_

_"It hurts, but I feel fine," she said as she stood up. "Thanks."_

_"Hey," I said. "Why are you following me? I thought you are at your home."_

_Grinning sheepishly, she replied, "Ah, well...that. I just want to know where your house is so that I can barge in anytime I want, just as you always do. But now, I guess, I've been discovered." She laughed._

_"Hey!" I said annoyingly, my eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, my lips formed a smile, and I took her hand. "Come on, you just have to tell me if you want to see my home so badly," I teasingly told her and laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

_"Of course, I don't!" I denied. I noticed myself being dragged by my bestfriend, and as I followed him, I glanced at his hand circling on my wrist._

_I heard Resha-san's voice inside my head._

_"You'll soon experience it."_

_Dismissing the thought, I shook my head no, as the sound of our footsteps on fallen leaves filled the autumn air around us._

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note:<strong> This chapter is one of my favorites. xD

I can't help it, I just have to post two chapters today. I hope you enjoy reading this. :-)


	9. Colors Everywhere (part 1)

**Chapter 7: Colors Everywhere**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

I can't sleep that night. It has been a few days after I arrived and a few boxes are still around the corner of my bedroom. I got up from my bed, switch on the light, and started to tidy things up a bit.

As I open the cabinet beside my bed to put my books inside, I saw something that caught my eye.

I stared at it, remembering a memory that just like this moment, took my breath away.

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_I woke up early that Saturday morning as I made a mental note of things-to-do for the day: do homeworks, review notes, practice with my singing partner in the afternoon, and study, study, study. Things had gotten busier in school because next week would be our exam period._

_I made a breakfast for myself, which consisted of scrambled eggs and fresh milk, then I took a bath, after which I began to do my tasks._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_Time passed by and I hadn't noticed it was already past 4 p.m. and I had to meet Natsu in the Solar Tree Park. I hurriedly went outside._

_I began my walk, the late afternoon sun warming me. I took a deep breath. I realized that I had rushed things today, and I tried to relax myself a bit._

_Few minutes later, I reached the park and saw my best friend walking to and fro at a distance._

_Wait, what? Natsu...fidgeting?_

_He didn't seem to see me approaching. He was wearing his normal clothes but something about him was off. He looked nervous._

_Shrugging off my thoughts, I waved "hello" and smiled at him. The moment he saw me, I noticed that he actually jumped two millimeters off the ground. I stifled my laugh and I remembered his expressions earlier._

_"Are you okay, Natsu?" I asked him, worriedly._

_"Luce! I thought you weren't coming! You are already thirty minutes late! And you have always been an on-time person," he remarked._

_"Oh...I guess I was a bit engrossed in reading. I'm sorry," I apologetically looked at the ground because I couldn't, at him._

_"Okay, I guess I was fine now," he said, relaxing a bit._

_I looked at him._

_'He seems kind of weird today,' was the only thought I had in mind._

_"Come on, we'll be practicing these songs which were suggested by Makarov-sensei, along with Erza and the others, for another upcoming outreach in the girls' home." He gestured me to sit beside him on a bench as he handed me the list._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_As we sang, I confirmed that Natsu was not...Natsu. I mean, he was not really not himself, rather, he was unusually not his normal self. He was anxious about...anything. He often glanced down at his watch every five minutes. From time to time, he glanced at a certain tree at the center of the park. Sometimes, when I noticed in my peripheral vision that he was looking at me, I looked at him and he would look away, pretending to watch the warm reddish-orange sunset before us._

_Or maybe, I was overthinking, again._

_After about an hour and a half of practice, the sky started to darken as night slowly creeped in, pushing the last rays of sunset away. A few bright stars also started to twinkle._

_As we sang the last song, he took a deep breath, stood up and took my wrist with his right hand. He was looking intensely at me now, his eyes pleading for me to come along, and led the way as we walked to nowhere. I stopped singing and asked him where are we going, but he just ignored park was already dark except for the light given off by a number of lamp posts at the sides._

_As he was singing this part, his gaze never left mine._

_._

_Left those hazy days behind me_

_Never to return again_

_Now they're just a fading memory_

_Coz baby it's all so clear to see_

_The beauty that is waiting there for me_

_._

_You, you put the blue back in the sky_

_You put the rainbow in my eyes_

_A silver lining in my prayers_

_And now there's colour everywhere..._

_._

_I realized that we weren't walking to nowhere but to the tree at the center of the park which he had always glanced earlier. A leaf lighted up with a blue color, making a beautiful light in contrast to the dark surroundings. Another leaf lighted yellow, another pink, then red, green, and violet, and pink and orange, and slowly, the whole tree lighted up with artificial lights._

_._

_You put the red back in the rose_

_Just when i needed it the most_

_You came along to show you care_

_And now there's colour everywhere_

_._

_A silver lining in my prayers_

_And now there's colour everywhere..._

_I heard his voice singing..._

_you came along to show you care_

_and now there's colour everywhere..._

_A rainbow sakura tree._

_My eyes widened, unable to contain the happiness and amazement I'd felt at the moment, which literally took my breath away._

_"It's beautiful..."_

_After marveling at it for a time which was like forever, I looked at my bestfriend._

_Scratching his head, he said, "I'm happy you like it, Luce." Then he grinned at me. I suddenly hugged him, and showered him with thank you's._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Natsu! How did you do this? It's one of my wishes for life!" I broke off the hug and couldn't wipe off the smile painted on my face._

_"Actually, this is not as beautiful as the real rainbow cherry blossom tree, but since spring is a couple of months away and it is mid-autumn now, I came up with this one," he explained._

_He added, "And happy birthday, Luce," and handed me a red box with a yellow ribbon on top._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

Taking the spring globe before me, I turned on the switch on one side.

A soft hymn of the song he sang to me a few years ago fills the night air as I watched the leaves of various colors fall down and rise up again around the small sphere. The miniature sakura-like tree in the center lights up with artificial colors that change from time to time, just like what the tree in the park did on the day of my eighteenth birthday.

I haven't noticed that a tear escapes from my eyes until it first cascades down on my right cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's note:<strong> The last sentence of this chapter implies that Lucy's first tear comes from the right eye. The psychological explanation to that is when the first tear comes from the right eye, the person is feeling happy, and the tear is likely to be called "tear of joy." Otherwise, if it comes from the left, the person is feeling sad. kyaa! 3

Truth be told, I once experienced that myself, but I forgot which eye it came down first. But if memory serves me right, it's from the right. I know. I feel it. In that time, I also, am, very happy, because my high school crush took a picture of us together at our junior-senior prom night. Unfortunately, I escaped like Cinderella, going home at midnight, and I didn't get a chance to dance with him, or anyone else. Hahaha lols xD

To end my soap-opera drama sharing of my not-so-significant thoughts, I want to share with you a quote from Mashima-sensei from Chapter "The Golden Plains":

"You don't need a reason to cry... All you need is to feel the warmth that dwells in your chest."

Bye! xD


	10. Colors Everywhere (part 2)

**Writer's Note: **Hello guys! XD Sometimes one week is like forever for me to update this and everyday I find myself wishing that it is friday. :/ Considering that there are lots of school works to be done, I rarely find time in writing this... :( But I assure you, I've start working for the last chapters XD

BlueCross03: (hides my embarrassed face) Thank you for your reviews :)

To all readers of this story, thank you for your continued support and hereby, I present to you the next chapter...

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Colors Everywhere<strong>

**Part 2**

**NATSU**

I've been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour now. It is past 11:00 p.m., and I can't sleep that night. Something is bothering me, but I can't point out what it is.

I shift my gaze to the side, but something on the table beside my bed catches my eye.

It is a picture of her, her eyes reflecting the colors of electric rainbow lights, years ago.

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-"-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_I had been nervous the whole time. I'm not really myself! How can I be when I spent the whole week finding a perfect present for her? Would she be happy?_

_I just want her to be._

_After all, I sneaked it out when I accidentally saw it in her apartment, three days ago._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_Whenever I was out of her sight, I always looked for her novels. One time, when I was searching for them in one of her bookshelves, I found one of her most precious things: her diary._

_It had a pink cover with colorful stars scattered around it, like the stars in the night sky, except that the sky is colored pink, which was weird. I opened it and what was written on first page contained what I had been looking for._

_My Wishes for Life!_

_1. Finish My School!_

_2. Become an Author and Publish my Novels!_

_3. Rainbow Sakura Tree Viewing!_

_Numbers 1 and 2 were impossible to achieve right now, but the last wish was possible. I was grinning like forever, but...how could I blossom the sakura tree when it was the season of autumn?_

_I sighed. Way to go, Natsu. You can time-travel with her in the future._

_Which was impossible._

_One night, I was walking home and the stores that I have passed by have these colorful electric lights. An idea struck me._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_I constantly checked on my watch from time to time to be prepared for the time. It would light up at exactly 6:00 p.m., and if I didn't notice the time passing by - because I'm with her, my bestfriend, time seemed to slow down, and I was not cheesy here or what...it was just the feeling I'd felt - I'd be screwed up in my plan._

_But one thing that was weird was how she never brought up anything about her birthday. Does she want to keep it a secret from us? Or..._

_How can she forget her own birthday?!_

_I stared at her in disbelief._

_She noticed me, and I glanced away, pretending to appreciate the beauty of sunset before us._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_It was nearly the time. I needed to do it now._

_The song always remind me of her, my bestfriend._

_._

_"Colour Everywhere"_

_._

_Used to seeing black and white_

_Never really in between_

_Waiting for the love of my life_

_To come into my dreams_

_Everything is shades of gray_

_Never really blues or green_

_Needed someone else to turn to_

_Someone who could help me learn to see_

_All the beauty that was waiting for me_

_._

_Luce came into my life and brought light to my lonely world._

_._

_You, you put the blue back in the sky_

_You put the rainbow in my eyes_

_A silver lining in my prayers_

_And now there's colour everywhere_

_._

_You put the red back in the rose_

_Just when i needed it the most_

_You came along to show you care_

_And now there's colour everywhere_

_Everywhere_

_._

_My life is so predictale_

_Never any mystery_

_But ever since you shined the light_

_All of that was history_

_Now i have a hand to hold_

_And a reason to believe_

_There's someone in my worth living for_

_I was hanging around just wishing on a star_

_To put the happines back in my heart and..._

_._

_You, you put the blue back in the sky_

_You put the rainbow in my eyes_

_A silver lining in my prayers_

_And now there's colour everywhere_

_._

_You put the red back in the rose_

_Just when i needed it the most_

_You came along to show you care_

_And now there's colour everywhere_

_Oh yeah..._

_._

_You care and now there's colour everywhere_

_._

_Just as I was singing the last part of the song, I took my plan into action._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_The moment I looked at her, eyes widening and face lightening up and smiling, as she gazed up at my surprise for her made me very happy. I secretly took a picture of her._

_As I looked down at it, something in the way her eyes reflected the colors of the rainbow, like the universe full of beautiful stars shining down on heaven, made me realize something that I had been denying to myself the whole time._

-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*


	11. Out of His League

**Chapter 8: Out of His League**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong>

_He added, "And happy birthday, Luce," and handed me a red box with a yellow ribbon on top._

_I was taken aback by his greeting. I processed everything in my mind._

_"I...forgot..." I started to say. I was so focused on living my life that I didn't notice the days passed by._

_I scolded myself. 'Silly, Lucy!'_

_He laughed at my expression._

_I joined him, too._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_When our laughter died out, we sat beside each other under the lighted tree and gazed at the clear, night sky. Thousands of stars scattered across it, twinkling down at us._

_Natsu took out a basket full of delicious food and we started eating them. He even bragged about cooking all of them._

_"You did not!" I challenged him and laughed._

_"I did! It took me the whole day to prepare that," he countered._

_The cold night breeze blew past by and Natsu took off his coat and gently wrapped it around me._

_"Thanks," I mumbled._

_Taking his cellphone from his pocket and with a series of clicks, a soft hymn of a song filled the air._

_He stood up and offered his right hand._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_I only stared at him..._

_._

_._

_._

_and laughed._

_"Natsu? You're joking, right?" My eyes begged him to agree with me. "I can't dance. I..." I stopped, unable to finish it. Of course I can dance. I took dancing lessons. But I can't dance with him because my knees would surely wobble._

_Add the possibility of holding hands, I can't be sure I could do it._

_"There's a first try in everything," he told me, then lifted me up and guided me._

_He placed my right hand, palm facing down, on top of his extended left hand. He did the same to our other hands, his palm facing down, this time. He gently led me the way._

_I don't want to describe what I felt right now._

_._

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way._

_._

_I realized, only by then, that it was my first, real dance. I looked at him and smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

**.**

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_._

_Occasionally, she laughed and looked at me like saying, "This is crazy, right?" Then she would stare at the colored lights and the stars above us._

_._

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

_._

_I could see the colors playing in her eyes. Her face was glowing. As I stared at her, everything around us seemed to disappear. I only saw her, her beauty radiating inside and out. I slowly spun her around._

_._

_It's a masterful melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_._

_I loved the way she looked at me, the way she smiled when she was happy, the way she blushed when I teased her, the way she scolded me but forgave me afterwards._

_._

_ Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_._

_For now, I decided to keep inside me the feelings I had for her._

_._

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note:<strong> In this chapter, I featured the song entitled "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. I love this song! It gives me the impression of a fairy-tale-like setting and I think it would perfectly fit for this dance. This is one of the chapters that I was looking forward to write, for obvious reasons. ;-)

I hoped you enjoyed. :-)


	12. The Unexpected Reunion

***WINTER ARC***

**Chapter 9: The Unexpected Reunion**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

**LUCY**

_The winter was slowly approaching, bringing with it the wind that seemed to get a little colder each passing day. Snow hadn't come out yet, but it may be possibly a few days away._

_I looked up at the clouded white sky hovering above us as my classmates and I stepped out of the van that brought us to Crocus, a faraway town. It was past two in the afternoon. Shivering inside our wool jackets, we walked into a huge building in front of us. There was a sign above the wide iron gate, with the words "The Girls' Home" written on it._

_A pink-haired woman, probably in her mid-thirties, came outside the building and opened the gate for us. She introduced herself as Porlyusica. Greeting us with a smile on her face, she led us inside._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

_Erza directed orders as my classmates and I helped each other organize a few things before the start of the program. Colorful presents were neatly stacked at one side of the room; beautiful decors such as snowflakes and snowman papers hung unto the ceiling. Various mouthwatering foods were prepared in the room at the back of the stage by Mira and Elfman._

_When things were settled, I found myself standing at one side of the room along with Natsu, doing our final practice. The door opened, revealing about fifty girls, enthusiasm on their faces, ranging from five to seventeen years old. They settled themselves on the chairs that filled the room._

_Mira walked at the center and with a microphone on her hand, she spoke._

_"Hello everyone! We are so happy that we're here with you today! I hope you would enjoy this little gift from us," she smiled sweetly at the audience. Looking in our direction, she motioned us to come at the front._

_Natsu reached for his guitar which he decided to bring as an accompaniment and started to strumm on it._

_-instrumental playing-_

_._

_"I Knew I Love You"_

_._

_Natsu: Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_._

_[chorus:]_

_Both: I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_._

_As we were singing, I noticed myself looking his way._

_._

_Lucy: There's just no rhyme or reason_

_only this sense of completion_

_and in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_._

_His voice came to my mind, one summer day, when it was raining._

_"…I dedicate these songs for her, hoping that someday, she will hear it, and…maybe, we will see each other again."_

_._

_Both: I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_._

_I also wanted to dedicate this song to you, idiot._

_._

_Natsu: A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_._

_Wait, what?!_

_I mentally slapped myself._

_Where did it came from? Erase, erase, erase!_

_._

_[chorus:]_

_Both: I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_._

_I was just thankful I was good in hiding whatever 'internal conflict' I had that no one noticed it._

_Phew._

_After the first song, the girls cheerfully applauded, and soon we played another one._

_._

_"Best friend"_

_._

_Natsu: Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._

_Didn't know it back then._

_._

_Lucy: Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_

_Back when we were so innocent_

_._

_[Chorus:]_

_Both: I pray for all your love_

_Natsu: Girl our love is so unreal_

_(Lucy: Boy our love is so unreal)_

_Both: I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_Natsu: And I dont know how it ends girl_

_Both: But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_._

_Yes, you are in love with your best friend..._

_._

_Natsu: Through all the dudes that came by_

_And all the nights that you'd cry._

_Girl I was there right by your side._

_How could I tell you I loved you_

_When you were so happy_

_With some other guy?_

_._

_Both: Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_

_When we were so innocent._

_._

_Ever since you were ten, Natsu._

_._

_[Chorus:]_

_Both: I pray for all your love_

_Natsu: Girl our love is so unreal_

_(Lucy: Boy our love is so unreal)_

_Both: I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_Natsu: And I dont know how it ends girl_

_Both: But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_._

_How could I forget that?_

_It is the reason why you sing..._

_._

_Both: I remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby._

_._

_To reach your feelings to her..._

_._

_._

_._

_I tried my best to smile._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know what was happening to me anymore..._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

_We bowed our heads and people were smiling brightly at us as they clapped their hands. We walked off stage and I heard Porlyusica-san's voice as she thanked us._

_"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu's concerned face brought me back to reality. "You were spacing out back there. Other people didn't notice it, but I did. Is something the matter?"_

_I looked at him and trying to sound casual, I replied, " Oh...I'm fine. It's nothing."_

_"Luce..."_

_"When we were singing, I just noticed that your voice now is not as cool as it was months ago." I joked._

_"Very funny, Luce."_

_"...And to show our appreciation, the Girl's Choir will be performing for you," Porlyusica-san added._

_Ten little girls emerged from the door and walked up to the front, their knee-length pink and yellow dresses looked cute on them. A young lady with short, white hair trailed after them, her pretty dress looking absolutely beautiful on her. They bowed and she turned her back towards us, lifted her baton, and the children sang joyfully._

_._

_"Gift of A Friend"_

_._

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_._

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu flinched. I glanced at him, and saw his eyes widened, his mouth opened, and his fists shook. He tried to calm himself._

_"Natsu?"_

_._

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you define the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_._

_He didn't hear me._

_._

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_._

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_._

_I tried calling his name again and asking what was wrong, but his eyes were fixed on the performance._

_._

_The world comes to life and everything's right_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in_

_You can believe in_

_In the gift of a friend_

_In the gift of a friend (4X)_

_._

_When the song ended, the lady faced towards us, and the chair and she bowed as applause filled the room._

_But, strangely, my classmates just stared at them, as if they were seeing a ghost._

_I might be missing something..._

_When the white-haired lady unintentedly looked at our direction, time stopped by._

_With a blink of an eye, I saw her ran her way towards us at the side of the room and leaped to the person next to me. They fell on the floor. All of us, aside from the two, were watching the whole scene unfolding before our eyes._

_Her face, now streaming with tears, looked down at him, his onyx eyes still wide in shock._

_Silence filled the room._

_Until a soft voice broke it._

_._

_._

_._

_"I really missed you . . . Natsu."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**Writer's Note:** The songs above are titled "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden, "Best friend" by Jason Chen, and "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato. Truthfully, the songs in this story belong to my collection of favorites, and I want to share these with you. xD

Was this chapter a little bit of cliche' ? Hahaha, I think so.

See you next time! :-)


	13. Where She Was

**Chapter 10: Where She Was**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

**LUCY**

_My classmates' faces were filled with tears and happiness as they watched the two reunite. The door of the room at the backstage opened, revealing Mira and Elfman's confused faces._

_"I thought I heard silence. What was happening? " the former asked. When we only stared at her, she looked around and her blue eyes landed on blue ones, too. Her eyes became glassy and tears were now streaming on her face. Elfman was sniffing as he said, " A man cries."_

_"Mira-nee...Elfni-chan...!" she said, and got up from the floor and rushed towards them. The three embraced each other dearly._

_"Lisanna...welcome home..." Mira told her, smiling._

_Lisanna?!_

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

_The room got a little brighter as everyone was celebrating for Lisanna's return. We were eating and Levy filled me in with details that they were classmates since elementary, and that I often reminded her of Lisanna, based on my closeness to Natsu._

_Speaking of him..._

_I scanned the room, searching for pink hair, and saw him with the three siblings. There was blissfulness in their eyes as Lisanna told them something. Then they laughed, and Natsu caught my eye. He smiled at me._

_I smiled back at him._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

_We were preparing to go home when I saw Mira discussing with Porlyusica-san. After their conversation was over, they hugged each other, and the latter spoke to us._

_"I am happy that Anna has found her family, at last," she glanced at the said person, a smile playing on her face. "It was a bit lonely, because she is like a daughter to me, but I know you always wished that you would be reunited with your siblings. Whatever you do, Anna, you always make me proud. Don't forget that._

_" I still remember the day when I first saw her. We were riding in a train and she was crying because some random stranger pulled her and got her up, claiming that he was her father. The people around us believed him. I almost, too, but I felt something was wrong with him. When we get out, she managed to run away. I hurried to a private car and instructed the driver to stop on her way. Lisanna got the message, and we rode together, the figure of the man getting smaller and smaller between us. She came with me here._

_"Lisanna was a happy girl, despite the incident that had happened and the absence of her siblings. Being a little older than the rest of the group, she helped me guide this little girls and even formed a choir. For that, I want to thank you, Anna."_

_Lisanna stood up and hugged the older lady. "Thank you, too, Porlyusica-san. You have always been a mother to me, and to all of us." She faced us, her eyes glassy. "Thank you, everyone. The times I'd spent with you... I would never forget them. I would be missing you, girls. I'll come and visit you often."_

_The girls were now crying as they came to her and hugged her. A little girl wrapped her arms around Anna's knees as she sobbed, uncontrollably. "Anna-san, we'll meet each other again, right? " she looked up to her._

_Lisanna bent down her knees to level her face with the girl's. Wiping her treats, she told her," Yes, Yuki. We'll surely meet again."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Luce?" somebody spoke to me from behind._

_I glanced back and saw him._

_"Natsu..."_

_I was speechless at that moment. I didn't know what to say._

_Until I just said, " I'm happy for you . . . It finally reached her."_

_He looked at me, and we just stood there. The silence between us was deafening._

_He slowly stepped forward and I was suddenly hugged by him. I was surprised by his action._

_"Natsu?"_

_"I just want to thank you, Lucy."_

_._

_._

_.I didn't know what he meant by that._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**Writer's Note**: Oh, okay. that's that. xD It's a little short, so I apologize. Recently, I've been reading Bleach fanfics, and the story "Ever After" by Silver Matter strucked me the most. If you are into Bleach, I recommend you this one. The main character was Yuki, Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, and one of the characters here was named after her. HPS19's fanfics are also really awesome. (Hi ray! xD)

Sa uulitin! (See you next time!)


	14. Her Smile

**Chapter 11: Her Smile**

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**NATSU**

_The way she gazed up at the white sky above, the way she laughed along with her friends as we prepared the room, the way she looked at me while we were singing..._

_All of them took my breath away._

_I just wished that she was singing to me._

_Because I had, ever since I met her._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

_Behind her smile, I noticed the sadness in her eyes as we sang the last part of the second song. Was she thinking of something that caused her to feel that way?_

_After we sang, I asked her if she was okay and what the matter was._

_But I only received "Oh...It's nothing" as a reply. So there was an "it"._

_I tried to call her name again, but this time she cracked a joke._

_Great._

_Despite that, my subconscious mind told me something, probably related to the song, was bothering her._

_Before I could process anything, I saw a too familiar short white hair._

_._

_._

_._

_No... it couldn't be..._

_._

_._

_._

_Lisanna . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_I tried very hard to remain in my position despite the urge to ran to her and hugged her tightly. I noticed my classmates also flinched at the sight._

_._

_._

_._

_Lisanna . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_After the performance, when she turned around and faced us, I confirmed that she really was her._

_._

_._

_._

_She was really her!_

_._

_._

_._

_When our eyes locked at each other, I was greeted with two arms around me . . ._

_And the floor._

_But I didn't mind that._

_._

_._

_._

_I was delighted to see her again._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

_Together with her siblings, I was listening as she told us how happy she was to meet us again. I realized that she hadn't changed - she was still kind, cheerful, sweet - except that she had gotten a little taller and more . . . beautiful._

_But I felt that "that word" was not enough to describe Luce._

_Speaking of her . . ._

_I noticed a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking my way. _

_I smiled at her. She returned it._

_I was very happy._

_But, why did it feel like my heart was in chaos right now?_

_I had always thought that seeing Lisanna again was the greatest dream of my life ever since she went missing._

_And now, she was here, right in front of me._

_But..._

_why did I feel like a part of me was still missing?_

* * *

><p><em>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<em>

_There was affection on her eyes as she watched Lis and a little girl hugged each other. She hadn't noticed my presence behind her._

_"Luce?"_

_She glanced back, saying my name and waited for a few seconds until she finally said, " I'm happy for you, Natsu. It finally reached her." _

_I looked at her as gears began working inside my head. _

_The song . . ._

_Best friend . . ._

_Ever since we were ten . . ._

_And what I had said to her, one rainy summer day . . ._

_" .. . dedicate these songs for her . . . hoping that . . . she will hear it. . . we will see each other again . . ."_

_I was an idiot in picking the song. Maybe, it reminded her of my "love" towards Lis._

_But...Lucy..._

_I had never thought that my feelings would change._

_Like a meteorite, you came to my world and crashed on it. You left a crater that would always be there, in my mind and in my heart._

_Like a sunshine, you brought up light and warmth in my lonely, dark world._

_You made me feel alive again._

_I took small steps forward and gaining enough courage, I hugged her and said, " I just want to thank you, Luce."_

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**LISANNA**

_I was very happy._

_Mira-nee, Elfnii-chan, and my former classmates were here!_

_I really missed all of them._

_Especially him . . ._

_Whenever I was lonely, I recalled how I first met him (he was my classmate way back in my elementary years), how we always played together and became the best of friends._

_When I was talking to my siblings and him, I often found myself looking at him. He grew up more handsome than I'd last seen him. He was still cheerful; his attitude didn't change, either._

_But, the fact that I was paying attention to him more than what I had to, I noticed he was glancing every now and then at something behind me._

_I shrugged it off._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile._

_Not to look to obvious, when I got a chance to glance back behind me, I saw it._

_Or I mean, her._

_She was talking to Levy,_

_and I saw_

_._

_._

_._

_how her smile_

_._

_._

_._

_affected Natsu, whose face became a little brighter . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_in a way that mine couldn't do,_

_._

_._

_._

_ever since we've met._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*<p>

**Writer's Note**: Hi guys! XD Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows :D Actually, I am kind of overwhelmed...Hahaha! XD Thank you so much for your continued support. :)

I just want to share with you the following lyrics from the song "Written In Your Heart":

"You and I will always be, celebrating life together...I know I have found a friend forevermore..."

Such sweet words to a person you would be spending the rest of your life with! XD Anyone who is familiar with the song? XD

I'll go for now. :D


	15. The Winter Snow

**Writer's Note: **Hello guys! XD Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapters :D You have always made my day XD

Hereby, I present to you the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Winter Snow<strong>

-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-

**NATSU**

_Days passed by since our visit to the Girls' Home. Lisanna decided to transfer in our school and hopefully, we would be graduating together few months from now. The scene inside our classroom almost looked like what it had been, two years back then._

_Except that, Lucy was here._

_And that made all the difference._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

_It was during the last day before our winter break that our class decided to have a Christmas party in the evening._

_There was a karaoke at the center of the room, surrounded by a singing Mira and the girls. It was then after she sang that Gajeel's rough voice filled the room._

_Almost all of us grunted in exasperation._

_When he was about to choose another song, I decided to grab the microphone from him. We made a small little fight until he gave up._

_Before I selected the song, I glanced at Luce. She was giving me a thumbs-up, and the others cheered for me._

_At first, I was a bit hesitant on where to look. I tried to put my gaze in a general direction but it made me feel uncomfortable._

_Then, realization dawned on me. Lucy wasn't beside me._

_I inwardly laughed that I got very used to singing with her . And most of that time, I was looking at her._

_I decided to bring my eyes on her chocoloate brown ones._

_All of my anxieties were gone in an instant._

_._

_._

_._

_There was just . . . her . . . and me._

_._

_._

_._

_"You And Me"_

_._

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_._

_She also looked at me, her face smiling._

_._

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_._

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_._

_Then, I noticed her sudden discomfort, but it went out quickly as soon as it came._

_._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_._

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_._

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_._

_._

_._

_After I sang, I gave the microphone on her. "It's now your turn." I grinned._

_Her face suddenly got surprised, "Oh, no...no...no..." Her friends tried to encourage her and soon, the whole class was cheering on her. She had no choice but to give in._

_She picked the song "Crazier"._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-<p>

**LUCY**

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_._

_When I was a child, I remembered how I always obeyed my father's commands. Sometimes I tried to protest and ask why my life always revolved on being a perfect daughter in his eyes. But as time went by, I learned to accept my fate._

_Until I saw how beautiful life was outside._

_Until I met . . . him._

_[Chorus:]_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_._

_I remembered the time when we were dancing under the "rainbow Sakura" tree. I smiled at the thought._

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

_._

_[Chorus]_

_._

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

_._

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._

_._

_After the song, it was now the time to carry out my plan._

* * *

><p>-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"<p>

**LISANNA**

_Shivering inside my jacket, I warmed both of my hands as I walked in the school grounds. My heart was beating faster with every step I took. I noticed him, both hands in his pockets, under the sakura tree at the distance. His head was lowered and I couldn't see the expression in his face._

_When I got near him, he glanced up at me, surprise evident on his eyes._

_"Lisanna..."_

_The way he said my name . . . it was too beautiful that I would give everything I have just to hear it again and again._

_I missed his voice even if I had always heard it everyday since I came back. But . . . it was not my name he had constantly said._

_I tried not to choke on my words._

_"N-Natsu..."_

_I stared at his eyes for a brief moment and quickly glanced away._

_"What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked him._

_He looked questioningly at me. "Huh?"_

_He continued,"I thought that you want to tell me something, so I came here."_

_We stared at each other like all the previous tensionwe had had been broken._

_And then, his expression changed from confusion to mild astonishment._

_"Lis, who told you that?"_

_"It . . . it was . . .Lucy . . ." The moment I said her name, he shook his head and smiled a little._

_"I should have known that she planned this . . . I'm sorry Lis for dragging you into this," he apologetically told me. "Maybe I would ask her why. It's going to get colder soon. Let's go?"_

_Even though he asked the question, he didn't wait for my reply and started on his way back to where the party was held._

_I was a bit disappointed that he didn't say anything more._

_This was my chance! I probably won't get another soon._

_"Wait, Natsu!" I shouted, trying not to sound too desperate._

_He stopped on his tracks and looked back at me._

_"Natsu . . . I . . ."_

_I've got to say this! My mind had always been in chaos these past few days, and I wanted to know the truth right from his lips._

_Even though it would hurt me._

_"Please don't interrupt me. Just listen to me, for once. Promise me . . ." I begged._

_He gave a slight nod. "Okay..."_

_"Natsu . . . these past two years, I had always thought of you. I have always been. Were best friends, right? I missed you. I missed the way you made me smile even just seeing you at the distance. I missed the way you made my lonely days turn out just right with only your grinning face looking back at me. I missed how we often went home together after school, chatting along the way. I missed those times, Natsu..."_

_Reminiscing those memories in my mind, I briefly closed my eyes. I brought a hand above where my heart is._

_"And slowly, I have developed these feelings for you. It was only a little crush at first, considering you're my best guy friend. I had always thought it would disappear as time goes by. Guess I was proven wrong. As hard as I tried to erase what I have felt for you, the more it grew."_

_I opened my eyes and looked directly at his own ones._

_"Everyday for the past two years, I was always in agony for not seeing you, talking to you, laughing with you . . . and with this little hope that I would someday see Mira-nee and Elfnii-chan and, especially you, again someday . . . I lived._

_" Natsu...I know it's a little pathetic of me, but...I always thought that you had missed me the same way as I had, I came back, and noticed that. . ."_

_You were in love with someone else._

_A tear had cascaded down my cheek as the unsaid words left hanging in the air between us. I closed my eyes as a feeling of a weight was lifted off my chest._

_"Lisanna . . . "_

_I heard footsteps coming to me. The next moment, I felt both arms wrapped around me._

_I was surprised at his sudden gesture. I felt...warm and secure._

_He broke the hug and looked at me, his eyes filled with sincerity._

_"Lis, I really missed you, too. You are always my best friend. Don't ever forget that," he continued._

_"Thank you, Natsu..."_

_"Lis, ever since we had first met, I had always, always, liked you. You brought hope to me when nobody else did. You were the reason why I continued on living my life."_

_My heart literally skipped a beat the moment he said those words._

_"You were always my inspiration, ever since I met you under the rain. You taught me how to live again." He gazed into my eyes._

_As much as I wanted to stick his words in my mind, a little voice inside me said that something was wrong._

_"Natsu, I hadn't remembered exactly what you are talking about."_

_He chuckled. "That was exactly what you replied to me on the first day we met at school. But what is important is that I recognized you, and we became best of friends."_

_"But when you had gone missing, it seemed like my whole world shattered. Truthfully, I have been singing songs for you, hoping that someday, they would reach you._

_" I loved you, Lis. I always had."_

_"Natsu..."_

_Loved. It was not love._

_It hurts, but I was glad he loved me, even though it was in the past._

_I just wished he still does._

_"And then, I met Lucy. She was a stranger at first, but something about her was way too familiar. I don't know why, but the feeling I have when I'm with her was the same as the first time I'd met you._

_" I became friends with her when we've been paired in singing last spring. Normally I have been singing in solo but Erza insisted me to do it in duet this time. Considering that you'd always been on my mind, I never thought I'd fall for her. But eventually, I did._

_" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Lis..."_

_I genuinely smiled at him. " You don't have to apologize to me, Natsu. I'm glad you are happy with her."_

_We hugged each other. _

_This time, I finally felt peaceful._

_"I wish someone would look at me, the way you look at her," I said, breaking off our hug._

_He smiled. "Perhaps, he would be the lucky one." _

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

_As soon as we went back inside, I would search for her._

_How could she do this to me?!_

_Setting me up with Lisanna was the farthest thing in my mind I thought she would do._

_Or...wasn't it?_

_After all, I told her that on the day we had our first practice..._

_and she had no idea what I felt for her..._

_yet._

_._

_._

_._

_When I entered the room, I caught sight of her laughing with Erza, Mira and Levy. Noticing me, she excused herself from the trio and walked towards me._

_"So, what happened? Did you finally confess?" Excitement was written all over her face. "Are you two a couple now?" she asked, glancing over Lis who was now talking to her older brother. "I should have done this sooner, but it's all worth it! Natsu...tell me the details!"_

_Her face was incredibly too happy that I was taken aback by her cheerfulness._

_Would she really happy if I'm with Lis?_

_When I didn't answer her, she turned her back to me and faced our classmates._

_Oh, no..._

_"Guys -" I suddenly covered her mouth with my hands turning her words into an incomprehensive mumble._

_I couldn't believe what she was doing!_

_I dragged her - quickly, yet gently - outside the room while she tried to take my hands off of her. When we reached a far safer place I obliged to her request, holding her hand a little too long and finally released it._

_This time, my expression got serious and her smile faltered._

_Her eyes searched mine for answers. I returned the look she gave me._

_For almost ten seconds, the silence between us were deafening._

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_Finally, I heaved a sigh. " Lucy, why did you do this? Meeting me up with Lis...you should have known that I had already talked to her a few times since she arrived."_

_Uncomfortable with the atmosphere around us, she shifted her gaze to the ground. I waited for her reply._

_She looked me straight in the eyes._

_"Natsu...you have always stayed by my side. We are always together. But now, she is here Natsu!"_

_I was surprised on her words that I had gotten a step back._

_"She is already here but why are you not making moves on her now? I see the way she looks at you! It is the same as when you talked about her many times since we have met!"_

_I couldn't discern what she was feeling right now; her eyes reflected a little bit of happiness, sadness, agony, anger...I don't know._

_"I wouldn't mind it, Natsu. We are always best friends. I would understand it if you want to tag along with her. I'd be very happy if you are together now. It is your wish come true!"_

_She smiled at me while her eyes became glassy with unshed tears._

_"Luce..."_

_"I kind of hate you for making me feel guilty, Natsu..."_

_Her words stung in my chest._

_Then I noticed that..._

_she walked away..._

_from me._

_No..._

_this was not it was supposed to be..._

_I caught up with her and grabbing her hand, she spun around until I held her close. I ignored her protests._

_"I hate you!"_

_She was crying now._

_"Luce..."_

_"I hate you, Natsu! If you have told her since your reunion what you feel for her, I wouldn't be acting this way!"_

_"Luce..."_

_"And...I hate myself for feeling this towards you! I should be the one linking the two of you! I should not have this bad feeling in seeing the two of you together alone under this sakura tree! I should be happy for both of you, but I can't! I tried my best to pretend, but I can't!"_

_"I can't, Natsu..."_

_I loosened my hug and brought a hand on her face. She tensed up a little as I wiped off her tears. Lucky for me, she didn't pull away._

_She was crying, because of me..._

_and because she finally realized that she loves me._

_She loves me!_

_I brightly smiled at the thought._

_When she saw my happiness, she jokingly glared at me._

_"You are smiling even though I was crying moments ago? Thank you for being my best friend."_

_I grinned wider. "You are always welcome."_

_She composed herself and let out a sigh. "Sorry, I burst it out on you. I truly forget everything that I had said."_

_I looked at her sincere brown eyes looking back at me._

_I shook my head no and smiled._

_"Lucy, will you listen to me? " I asked._

_She was about to question me when I hushed her. She nodded._

_"Lucy, have you ever met someone who you'd always want him or her to be happy? Just seeing him or her smile made my day brighter. I would never, ever forgive myself if I was the reason she would cry._

_But, as much as I wanted to be with her every second, I don't want to control her. She has her life for now and I want to be a part of it, but I want to share my life with her someday. She is my best friend and my love at the same time. She's all I have ever wanted._

_And even if we only had met about a year ago, it feels like we have known each other for years, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life._

_When I was finished saying, she dumbfoundly stared at me._

_"Oh..." her face went sad but the next moment, she was smiling at me._

_Her pretense didn't go unnoticed this time._

_"So, you are in love with someone else..."_

_I nodded._

_"I thought it was Lisanna all this time. And I never thought my best friend is a playboy."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"And even if we're close, you have never introduced her to me, nor did I met her."_

_She was really innocent._

_"I'm happy for you, Natsu."_

_I laughed._

_"Why are you laughing?!"_

_"Lucy, your acting skills are weird! "_

_She was surprised that I saw past her soul._

_"But -" I bent on one knee, took her right hand and hold it gently, kissing the back of her palm which caused her eyes to widen in astonishment and her cheeks to turn into a pinkish blush._

_Staring at her, I said these words._

_"This person I'm talking about is you, Lucy. I have fell in love with you. I don't know how, when or where, but I did."_

_Her mouth gaped open as she looked disbelievingly at me. I chuckled._

_Slowly, she closed her eyes as if to feel the air around us._

_When she opened them again, she smiled at me and I returned it as the first small soft flakes of winter snow descended on us._

-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*

**END OF WINTER ARC**

-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*-"-*

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>The songs above are "You and Me" by Lifehouse and "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

The story is now coming to an end! Maybe one or two chapters more...I just wanted to say thank you for all who are always by my side! hahahahha xD But I'm saving my "deepest and tearful" message at the end of this story.

See you next time! xD


End file.
